


You Look Cute

by moosepantsonfire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cipher Twin AU, M/M, Reverse!Dipper - Tyrone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosepantsonfire/pseuds/moosepantsonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasping slightly, Will stuttered out a reaction. “I-it looks amazing! You've really outdone yourself this time, Mabel.”</p>
<p>“I have, haven’t I?” Mabel stated matter-of-factly, putting a hand on her hip confidently. A sly grin formed on her face after a few moments of silence. “I bet Tyrone would think you’re cute.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Cute

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this a while ago and I just found it, and it's okay-ish???
> 
> anyway, I'm assuming it's vaguely based around the Cipher Twins AU. I don't really know where I was going with this, and a few parts are sort of exaggerated, but hey who cares, it's cute.

“Annnd…” Mabel sang, clipping Will’s bangs to the side of his face with a tiny blue plastic bow clip. “Finished!” She announced, standing back to admire her work.

She spun Will around excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other. She couldn’t wait to show Will what he looked like and honestly, neither could Will himself.

Mabel always had a talent for fashion. She always knew what looked good with what and knew exactly what to wear every day without much thought. From a young age, she knew she wanted to design clothing and sell them. She’d love to become a famous fashion designer like the ones she looked up to.

But she couldn’t achieve those dreams by just sitting around. She needed to practice, and while she was successful most times while creating an ensemble, she always felt like she needed to improve.

Good thing she always had a model readily available for the job.

Will was always up for helping Mabel out; mostly because he didn’t know how to say no to her. He didn’t know how to say no to anyone if his life depended on it, which Mabel took advantage of at times.

Times, including now.

Though, Will wasn’t complaining. He genuinely enjoyed being dressed up by Mabel. It was like she was his professional stylist, and it made him feel special. In the end, it was a win-win for both of them.

However, they kept this their little secret. Will would rather not have his twin brother Bill find out about it, or else he’d never hear the end of it. Mabel, on the other hand, just thought it’d be cool to keep a secret between herself and Will.

Good thing their respective twin siblings left the house for the day, which left Mabel and Will the entire day to play dress up.

“So Will, what do you think?” Mabel was practically buzzing with excitement. Out of all the outfits she’s made Will try on, this one has got to be one of the very best.

Will was speechless as he stared at the full body mirror. Mabel had dressed him in a sky blue short sleeved chiffon blouse with a black collar. He wore a plain black skirt that hung loosely from his waist, moving as he swayed his hips side to side. The skirt stopped halfway up his knee, and from there you could clearly see the black patterned thigh highs that covered his skinny legs. Black Mary Janes, and a little blue plastic clip in his hair topped the look off.

Gasping slightly, Will stuttered out a reaction. “I-it looks amazing! You've really outdone yourself this time, Mabel.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Mabel stated matter-of-factly, putting a hand on her hip confidently. A sly grin formed on her face after a few moments of silence. “I bet Tyrone would think you’re cute.”

“M-mabel!” Will stuttered, roses blossoming on his face.

Tyrone was a Will’s secret little crush. He was some stuck up rich kid that appealed to almost anyone and everyone—except herself, Dipper, and Bill. Bill found it quite amusing how similar Tyrone and Dipper looked, which Dipper absolutely hated about the other teen. The only difference would probably have to be Tyrone’s blue eyes and slicked back hair.

Mabel was the only one who knew of this secret crush, so she took every chance she could to tease Will about it. She honestly didn’t understand what Will saw in Tyrone. Tyrone was kind of an asshole to other people when he didn’t get his way.

Nevertheless, Mabel supported Will as much as she could (considering this lovesick idiot was too afraid to even speak to Ty).  
“Mabel!” Will whined. “Y-you promised you’d stop teasing me about him.”

“But I’m not!” She reassured. “I’m dead serious, if you go into school on Monday with that on, he’ll surely ask you out. Trust me, I’m a love expert here!”

“I don’t know…” Will replied hesitantly. While he was pretty sure Mabel was joking, the thought of getting Ty’s attention was intriguing.

“Oh come on, trust me!” Mabel walked over to her desk to search for a specific scrapbook she was working on. Flipping to the desired page, she walked back over to where Will was admiring himself in the mirror to shove the opened book into his arms. Pointing to the picture, she said, “See? I got Bill and Dipper to confess their feelings! And it totally worked! Sorta…”

Will smiled at the picture presented in front of him. It was a picture of his twin brother and Mabel’s twin brother kissing for the first time in the middle of the forest. 

Mabel always knew Dipper had a thing for Bill from the moment all four of them became best friends. And once she found out that Bill was totally ready to return those feelings, she made it her duty to get the two together.

Her plan however failed miserably, but thankfully that plan helped the two get together on their own accord. It took some time, and a lot of embarrassing first tries, but the two eventually got it down like learning how to ride a bike.

Will was ultimately happy for his brother and friend, but he couldn’t help but feel a slight tingle of jealousy. He wanted what they had. He wanted to experience love. But he knew he was too shy to do it.

While this was true, getting attention from his first crush was probably the most he could attempt for now.

“Mabel, do you ever think that I’ll ever be able to experience true love?” He murmured, closing the book and handing it back to her.

She paused, processing his question as she put the book back. “Of course you do! Everyone has the same amount of potential, whether they chose to use it or not is completely up to them though.”

Will hummed thoughtfully in response. “But don’t you think some people are less likely to experience true love than oth—“

“We’re back!” The pair heard Bill yell as he slammed open the door to Mabel’s room, Dipper following closely behind him with an exasperated look on his face. “And we—whoa, wait a minute.” He cut himself short, both himself and Dipper staring at Will with incredulous looks on their faces.

“…What the hell were you guys doing while we were gone?” Dipper asked quietly, eyes darting between a blushing Will and a very taken-aback Mabel.

“Yeah…” Bill murmured, walking forward to better see his twin. Said twin backed up until his back hit the full body mirror behind him, looking incredibly scared and somewhat anxious. “Why does he look…?”

Everyone in the room paused, all awaiting Bill to finish his sentence. Will looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack, seeing as he was practically shaking and closing in on himself. Mabel sent him sympathetic looks as Dipper stared at her skeptically.

“Why does he look so good!?” Bill finally uttered, rushing forward to gently put his hands on his brother’s shoulders, examining the admittedly pretty outfit in front of him, looking genuinely interested in what Will was wearing.

“I-I-I—!” Will stuttered, but Mabel was quick to cut him off.

“Okay, we confess!” She uttered, fake defeat lacing her voice. “I’m a high end fashion designer, and Will is my fabulous supermodel.” Dipper squinted at her, having made no sense whatsoever of her reasoning. “Okay, okay! Will helps me design, then model outfits.”  
This excuse, Dipper understood. But what he didn’t understand… 

“Why?” He looked genuinely confused as to why Will would help her. He never expressed any interest in clothing – or modeling for that matter.

“Because you never want to!” She retorted, crossing her arms and glaring at him. “Will always helps me whenever I ask him! While you and Bill are probably making out somewhere in the middle of the woods!”

Dipper’s face reddened at her accusation, but Bill seemed unfazed, still too invested in his brother’s interesting clothing to be listening to their conversation. 

“W-we do not!” He protested, bush deepening at Mabel’s unconvinced face.

A few moments of silence and annoyed glaring passed between the two twins before Dipper sighed and turned to fully face his twin.

“Look, I’m sorry for not wanting to help you. Not that I don’t! I just… You know, we’re both into different things, and we can’t always be the only helping hand to each other…” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Mabel sighed in response, turning to face her brother. “I… I know… I’m sorry too.” She muttered, playing with a lock of her hair. “It’s just that… We’re sixteen! It already feels like we’re growing apart too quickly…”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Dipper responded, lightly punching her shoulder. Her upset look quickly disappeared when she looked up to see Dipper smiling at her. She smiled as well, already feeling her mood lift. “No matter what happens, we’ll still be the mystery twins 2.0.”  
She laughed, slightly confused as she asked, “Why 2.0?”

“Remember Grunkle Stan and Ford?” He reminded. “You know, the original mystery twins.”

“Oh yeah…” Realization hit her and before she knew it, she was smiling sadly. Shaking her head with a determined smile replacing the last, she announced, “But there’s no way in hell we’ll end up like them.”

“Agreed.”

The twins laughed in unison, before hearing a yelp come from the twins in front of them.

“Bill!” They heard the blue haired twin yell. “S-stop!”

“Hey Pine Tree why don’t you wear this kind of stuff?” Bill called to Dipper, still continuing to investigate Will’s clothing, despite his protest. “You’d look totally hot.”

Dipper blushed, walking forward to get a better look at Will’s clothes. “Will looks a lot better in these clothes than me. Trust me, you do not want to see me in thigh highs.” Will’s face was burning a bright red from all the attention he was getting, as Bill paused, an idea popping into his head.

His eyes wandered to where a pile of Mabel’s clothes were. He instantly spotted a pair of black thigh highs with white stars printed on them. He quietly walked over, picking up the pair, before practically jumping on his boyfriend.

“B-bill!” Dipper yelled frantically as Bill pinned him to the floor. “W-what are you doing!?”

“Put ‘em on Pine Tree!” He prompted, a wicked grin on his face as he waved the pair of thigh highs in Dipper’s face.

“N-no!” Dipper’s face burned a deeper red as he struggled to push the other teen off of him. “I already told you! I don’t even look good in them!”

“That’s what you think!” Bill retorted. “I want to see for myself!”

Mabel rolled her eyes at the couple, before stepping over Dipper’s flailing legs to talk to a very flustered Will.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a smile. He seemed a bit dazed, but it quickly vanished when he met her eyes. “So, you gonna wear this on Monday to impress you know who?” She nudged him and winked to stress the words.

Will got it almost instantly, cupping his red cheek with his hand to hide how embarrassed he felt. “I-I don’t know…”

She practically gasped, a shocked expression on her face. “Really? Why not?”

“Because I look stupid…” He mumbled, averting his eyes.

Mabel scoffed, putting a hand on her hip. “Please, you look better in that outfit than I do.” She retorted. “And besides, did you see how Bill reacted when he saw you? He was so amazed by this! Hell, he even asked Dipper why he doesn’t wear this type of clothing.”

“So…?” Will’s expression twisted into a rather confused one as Mabel sighed.

“So,” she stressed. “Just think about it! What if Ty reacts in the same way? He’ll totally fall in love with you for sure.” She grinned at him.

Will returned the smile, looking down at his ensemble again. “You know… Maybe I will…”

“Will what?” Bill interrupted, appearing next to Mabel out of nowhere. Both Mabel and Will jumped at the suddenness of the question.

“Bill!” Mabel said, taken aback by the question. “Where’s Dip?” She asked hastily, looking around the room, her twin nowhere to be seen.

“He agreed to put the thigh highs on if I did his homework for him on Monday. He’s in his room changing.” Bill explained, Mabel bluntly responding with “oh.” “So what were you going to say Will?”

“Uh—I, um, I—“

“He’s gonna wear this outfit on Monday, curtsy of me.” Mabel rushed out before Will could stutter anymore. Mabel and Will shot each other nervous glances.

“Good!” Bill exclaimed. “If you’re gonna wear something like this, might as well show it off in public!”

The three heard the door swing open, and there standing in the doorway, was a very flustered Dipper in nothing but thigh highs and a large sweater with a pine tree on it. He folded his arms before calmly stepping in and closing the door.

Mabel had to cover her mouth to hold in her laughter and Will was just plain amazed that Dipper would ever actually but them on.  
Bill on the other hand… Let’s just say Dipper could practically see the predatory grin on his face.

“Bill, I swear if you—Bill!” Dipper yelped as his boyfriend pinned him to the door, peppering his face with kisses.

“You look absolutely adorable, my little Pine Tree.” Bill gushed and Dipper groaned, giving up and letting Bill do whatever he wanted to him.

“See? It’s always the thigh highs.” Mabel murmured to Will as the teen giggled, watching their respective siblings go from kissing to practically wrestling on Mabel’s bedroom floor.

“Bill, let me go!”

“Never!”

\--

Will bit his lip nervously as he took his seat. Class was far from starting soon, but he always preferred to get to class early over sticking with his brother and the Pines twins and chat over the stupidest of things.

Nobody was in the classroom—not even the teacher. It was just him. He quietly sighed in relief at that. The strange looks he was getting from everyone in the hallway was bad enough. He didn’t need more stares coming from his classmates, it’ll only add to his anxiety.

He flipped to the back of his notebook and began doodling to distract himself from the overwhelming urge to run and hide from the ridiculing world, despite the fact that no one was around yet. Just the thought made his stomach turn and made him feel light-headed.

He was so immersed in his doodling that he didn’t even notice the sound of footsteps entering the classroom. He didn’t even look up when he felt a presence near him or saw a shadow blocking the artificial light from making the page clearer.

“William,” the person in front of him spoke up, and Will jumped. His heart raced from the sudden surprise, but he could’ve sworn he felt it stop when he looked up.

There standing in front of him was the last person he hoped he didn’t have to face that day; Tyrone.

“Ty-tyrone?” Will stuttered, face paling when he suddenly remembered what he was wearing.

“Please,” the boy responded. “Call me Ty.”

“O-of course,” Will went wide-eyed when Tyrone suddenly took his hand and helped him stand up. “T-ty?”

“My, my, what do we have here?” He murmured quietly, lifting the hand holding Will’s so that he could spin him, very much as if they were dancing. Will watched anxiously as Tyrone examined his clothing.

“You look adorable, may I add.” His voice was soft and calm, but that only served on making Will even more nervous. “Say, would you like to accompany me on a date this coming Friday? I promise it’ll be a date you’ll never forget.”

Will caught the suggestive wink Tyrone was sending him, making him blush madly. “S-sure.” He stuttered. Ty hooked an arm around the other teen’s waist, still holding onto his hand, and hummed a quiet tune.

The pair slowly danced to the soothing tune Ty was humming. Will bit his lip nervously as he watched his footing. This wasn’t the first time he was slow-dancing with someone. Mabel often enjoyed teaching Will how to formally slow dance, but he never could get the footing right.

His cheeks turned red when his eyes flickered up to see Tyrone staring at him softly. He quickly averted his eyes in favor of distracting himself with the way his skirt swayed as he stepped. Will was so distracted with it, he didn’t even realize the position the two were in until Tyrone finished the calming melody.

Tyrone dipped Will slowly, almost skillfully, looking completely lost in his eyes. The blue haired teen gave a nervous giggle as he stared up at the other teen. Their eyes met and the next thing Will knew, the feeling of Ty’s lips against his own.

Will felt time stop, and in that moment nothing else mattered. Only his crush kissing him on the lips and how absolutely amazing it felt, because this was his first kiss!

Oh no… Nothing but this moment mattered.

Except for the students who seemed to be filing into the classroom.

They separated, both red in the face, when they simultaneously heard giggling and whistling. 

“So, Friday?” Tyrone asked once more. Will nodded weakly, though he was a little light headed and dazed from what just happened.  
Tyrone flashed him a smile as he strode back to his seat in the front of the classroom.

Will sat down, as the teacher came in, telling everyone to take their seats.

While Will copied down all the notes he needed for that class, there was no way he was focusing much. Good thing he didn’t have much going on that Monday morning, because believe him when he says the only thing on his mind was Ty’s kiss, and Ty’s dance, and Ty’s—well, everything!

Now if only the week would move by faster…

**Author's Note:**

> so I actually never finished writing it????? So I'm breaking this up into 2 parts. 
> 
> wondering how the date will go???? let's find out together!!


End file.
